


Melancholy Sheep

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 骨科的性与暴力





	Melancholy Sheep

Doflamingo记得他弟弟对着他们父亲尸体哭喊的声音，这是分开前他记得的关于Corazon的最后一件事。他梦里总会有枪响和随之而来的哭声，吵死了吵死了吵死了。Doflamingo对过去的记忆长久而鲜明，和他的恨意一样持久。每一天，更多的恨意从新的地方涌出，填补前一天因屠杀、掠夺、胜利稍稍平复的部分。

后来Corazon回到了他身边，但他的小羊失去了声音。

Doflamingo喜欢有巨大落地窗的房间，这样他才能在薄纱般乳白色的月光下看见Corazon被强迫逼出高潮时无声痛苦的脸，光影交错在后者伸出的手臂上像无形的枷锁，这是他们逃不掉的命运。他们血脉同源，理所当然应当同享痛苦、疯狂、情欲和恨。Corazon是他亲爱的弟弟，是他无辜而纯洁的小羊。

他第一次在深夜去Corazon的房间，后者脸上干干净净，暴露出薄而苍白的嘴唇，正不受噩梦侵扰地陷入安眠中。Doflamingo站在门口从红色镜片后观察了他很久，这才慢慢走过去坐在床沿，伸手拨开他遮住双眼的金发。

Corazon立刻睁开眼睛把身体半撑起来，迷糊的视线落在Doflamingo脸上，他忘记自己失去声音的事实，张开嘴准备叫出一个他们都没预料到的词，哥哥。这个称呼已经死去多时，即使初始音节的气流也能品尝到坟墓的腐朽和死亡的恶臭。Corazon突兀地停下，缓慢眨去眼中的睡意，无声询问对方来意。

那个半路夭折的称呼仿佛在Doflamingo身体里投下一颗燃烧弹，强烈的愤怒引燃火焰，一路从胃底蹿到喉咙舌根，继续向四肢蔓延。Donquixote猛地掐住另一个男人的脖子压回床板上，用牙齿撕咬他的嘴唇和舌头，这股森冷的原始恶意是延续同一个子宫中争夺资源的战争，带着无解的仇恨和扭曲的亲密。唾液混着血从嘴角流出，Corazon的嘴唇染上玫瑰的颜色，他在挣扎。

他弟弟是个弱小的东西，他一直这么认为，弱小到连挣扎都显得可怜兮兮。Corazon咬他，扭头躲避他，朝他挥来拳头，他用果实能力禁锢Corazon的双手，一根细细的线缠在脖子上，勒进肉里，稍一用力便会身首分离，这根线是他降入地狱的蜘蛛丝，他弟弟在救赎和沉沦的边缘摇摇欲坠，而他是高高在上的主宰。

对他来说，掌控的快感甚至高于单纯的性欲。

Doflamingo分开Corazon的膝盖，后者软软的阴茎垂在双腿间，他冷笑把手指插进对方的嘴里，用唾液湿润再往他的直肠里探。他扩张做得草率，而Corazon身体紧绷如铁，两根手指之后他就失去了耐心，扶着早已勃起的阴茎粗暴地捅进去。

一瞬间Doflamingo听到他弟弟粘稠痛苦的鼻音，这让他险些兴奋地射出来。鲜血替代润滑让他的动作越来越没有阻碍，他顶到最深，抽出来再顶进去，一次比一次用力，像某种拼尽全力的角逐，并愉悦地看到重归沉寂的Corazon疼得紧闭双眼，喉结滚动。

Doflamingo射在Corazon大腿根，更年轻的金发男人一直在发抖，他大发慈悲地俯身去舔后者的喉结和被线勒出的红印，手蘸着精液和血摸上从头到尾没反应的阴茎。Corazon在Doflamingo的手指摸上他阴茎顶端的时候开始不顾一切地挣扎，Doflamingo收回他脖颈上的线，一边慢条斯理舔干净伤口渗出的血，一边无视他意愿，残忍地反复刺激阴茎根部到龟头。

最后Corazon在Doflamingo赐予的快感中不情不愿地达到了高潮。

Corazon喜欢驼着背，把双眼藏在墨镜后或是过长的金色刘海下，他用口红给自己画上一个咧到耳根的笑，假装那是一个面具。Doflamingo从来没见过他笑，从他们第一次性爱之后，他甚至不再和自己有眼神接触，低着头，假装什么也没发生。

Doflamingo不允许，他给予的，收回的，所到之处，都必须留下他独属的痕迹，他不允许被拒绝和被忽视。

所以他抓着Corazon的头发把他抵在墙上，舔干净嘴上的口红，再用鲜血画上更艳丽的，像画中少女唇间叼着的樱桃。他在房间里踩碎Corazon的墨镜，对着镜子让他给自己口交，看他羞耻得满脸通红，生涩地不懂收起牙齿，咽反射带出眼泪，Doflamingo会故意射在他嘴里还有睫毛上。

当羊面临被宰杀的命运时，会温顺地立在原地，冲着屠刀咩咩叫。

但Corazon不是真正的羊，他没有选择逃开，从不放弃挣扎，他不畏惧Doflamingo给予他的暴力和鲜血，恐惧会带来麻木而不是反抗，Corazon的眼神很亮，无论是充满痛苦还是情欲，他眼中始终有光，那是Doflamingo不喜欢的光芒。

那光芒会让他做梦，梦见火焰、祈求和从自己口中冲出的诅咒，还有Corazon的哭泣。他浑身是汗地醒来，看见Corazon差点就碰上自己额头的手，似乎想叫醒他。拥有相同眸色的两双眼睛对视，Doflamingo察觉到属于更年轻的男人眼中不加掩饰的了然和平静，后者用袖子替他仔仔细细擦干净额头上的汗。

Doflamingo在Corazon起身之前抓住他的手腕把人拉住。他厌恶Corazon的眼神，好像他知道自己在恨什么并觉得怜悯。他厌恶Corazon在这种时候碰自己，Corazon没有资格脱离泥沼，他们应该深陷同一片肮脏黑暗，并且他依然能把他弟弟踩在脚下。

他把勃发的恨意统统化作性与血加诸他弟弟身上。Corazon骑在Doflamingo的阴茎上被线操控着摆动腰探索极限，乳头上深深的牙印还在出血，赤裸的胸膛和小腹交错着许多细细的伤痕，不深但密集，像打乱的地标线。Doflamingo用这个姿势进到从未有过的深度，反复刺激他的前列腺，Corazon张大嘴巴发不出声音，即将来临的高潮被Doflamingo掐住阴茎逼了回去。

这已经是他第三次无法射精，Corazon眼睛上翻差点晕过去，Doflmingo没继续动作好给他回神的时间，他早就脱力全靠线吊着，金发汗湿贴在额头上，张着嘴呼吸紊乱，虚弱地抬头看向Doflamingo，但他在自己露出任何求饶的表情前低下头，掉下两滴眼泪。

房间门突然被打开，Trebol旁若无人地走进来，叫着少主的名字，好像他走进的不是兄弟背德的性交中，而是一座需要歼灭的港口仓库里。Doflmingo感觉到Corazon身体紧张地绷住，夹得自己阴茎一时受到过大刺激差点泄出来。他使劲拍Corazon的臀部让他放松，他弟弟因此抖得更厉害，第一次，Corazon用祈求的眼神看着他。

Corazon在Doflamingo露出邪恶的笑容时红着眼眶拼命地摇头，但他从头到尾就阻止不了Doflamingo想要的，现在也是。

“Trebol，什么事。”Doflamingo说。

Trebol仿佛看不到眼前发生的事，对Doflamingo报告了近一个月的歼灭任务，收获成果，本地其他势力的动向，以及接下来的打算。在他的报告声中，Doflamingo继续操控线重新撩拨Corazon的欲望，后者几次发出哽咽，在被狠狠蹭过前列腺时承受不了地绷直小腿和脚尖。Corazon感觉全身都疼，其中无法射精的疼痛几乎逼疯他。

Corazon意识模糊，已经听不到Trebol的声音，当然不知道他什么时候报告完离开房间。他脑子里只想着从漫长的折磨中解放，失去了时间的概念，只知道Doflamingo射在他肠道里，解开线的控制，撸着他的阴茎让他抽搐着射了自己一肚子。

他任其摆布地靠坐在Doflamingo的拥抱里，听见这个男人在他耳边说：“Corazon，我亲爱的弟弟，如果我成为世界上最大的恶，兄弟相奸便是我最轻的罪。你是我一个人的小羊。”

Corazon于无声中抱住Doflamingo，手像世界上最柔软的织物抚摸他的头发和脖颈，Doflamingo在轻柔的力道中咬进Corazon的肉里，吞下他们同源的鲜血。

他想嚼碎Corazon无用的舌头，一根一根咬掉他点烟的手指，然后是喉咙，乳头，他想剖开他的肚子，折断肋骨，取出肺，胃和心脏。他要把Corazon的心脏放在玻璃罩里，插上最新鲜的玫瑰，直到两者腐朽成灰。 

Doflamingo在Corazon耳边说这些话，Corazon则在他手指下经历今晚的第一次高潮。他用沾满精液的手隔着皮肤血肉摸他弟弟的肋骨，后者喘息很轻，乖顺地半阖着眼睛，Doflamingo不需要线就可以随意摆弄他。

他来回数了两遍肋骨，觉得无趣，手指往下，停在Corazon小腹上。Doflamingo说，我想在你身上留下我的名字，这里怎么样？或者...这里？他抬起Corazon的膝盖，暴露出后者滑腻的下体，手暗示性的在腿根处滑动。

Doflamingo说完，抬抬手勾来桌上的裁纸刀，锋利的金属刀尖贴在Corazon的皮肤上比划了两下，然而下一秒，Corazon抬手打掉他手中的刀，拔腿往门的方向跑。

Corazon跑出去没两步远就被Doflamingo拉回来压在床上，Corazon对他摇头，揍了他。这一拳不轻不重，却让Doflamingo怒火中烧，Corazon拒绝他，对他说不，他不想被打上属于他的标记。

他们于是打起来，舍弃果实能力，不用霸气，只用血肉拳头把对方往死里揍。位于顶楼的整间屋子几乎被摧毁，Corazon弯腰咳了几声，Doflamingo擦掉从额头上滴下的血。他们硬生生挨下对方每一次攻击，再以数倍的力道还回去。默契得如同这是他们一直以来的共存方式。

不想打了，Doflamingo就在废墟中干他，狠狠地干，他的怒火需要被消耗，就像战争需要消耗生命，带着居高临下的意味。Corazon的手一直护在受伤的肋骨上，满脸是血，左边眼睛肿成一条缝。他一眨不眨盯着Doflamingo，疼得打哆嗦也好，达到高潮也好。

中间Corazon昏过去一次，等他恢复意识，Doflamingo躺在旁边，他伸手去摸Doflamingo的脸，被对方不耐烦地挥手打开。他坐起来，没了屋顶正好看月亮，接着他发现身旁的男人睡着了。

Doflamingo被放在自己身上的手吵醒，他没睡多久，月亮和他上一次睁眼时的位置几乎没有肉眼可见的差别。Corazon的手指在他的手臂上以一种奇怪的频率轻点，他过了好一会才反应过来这是他弟弟自言自语的方式。

他们需要用电话虫沟通的时候，Corazon按照不同的敲击频率传达自己的意思，这是他们之间独属的信号和秘密。所以他听懂了，他弟弟在他胳膊上说，我恨你，我恨你，我恨你，我很抱歉。

Corazon。他叫道。他弟弟手指上的动作停下来，从仰望月亮的姿势中回过头，整个人在薄纱般乳白色的月光下显得散漫又迟钝。然后，Corazon对他笑了。Doflamingo长久地说不出话，这是Corazon第一次对他笑，后来他会知道。这也是最后一次。

不久之后，Corazon带着Law离开了。


End file.
